I just can't stay away from you
by vixie-the-pixie
Summary: Back after the Christmas holidays, it looks like head boy and girl, Lily and James are going to get together. But will womaniser James be faithful? Will Lily trust him? Will they make it? and will they even make it off the starting blocks!


Disclaimer: Not my characters… etc etc. The fic wont be completely accurate to the world that JK created, etc etc.

………………………………………………………………………………………

I'd awoken with a jump, almost not aware of exactly where I was. The green thick bed covers around me enveloping me in their warmth. My surroundings had been deathly silent when I'd fallen asleep; the tower had been still for the first time in a long while. Griffindor tower hadn't had been bustling for days since we'd returned after the Christmas holidays, we were all feeling still festive, having Christmas parties, and new years parties. Soon we'd exhausted the holiday of reasons to have a party, and the boys had simply taken to organising January the 5th party. It was then, that I'd stopped attending, I and most of the rest of the inhabitants of the house had partied themselves out. As head girl, I suppose maybe I was meant to discourage such behaviour but I was glad that night that I hadn't had to be the bad guy. We'd won the first quidditch match back, in adverse snowy conditions I might add and most of the house had returned to the tower straight after the match frozen to the core in search of our beds. It had been short-lived.

I tossed and turned in bed for a while, trying to get to sleep. The room was so cold that I could see my breath in the bright moonlight coming through the window opposite my bed. It was impossible and I for a short while considered sleeping the night in the private study/ bedroom that I shared with the head boy. I much preferred sleeping the night in the tower with the girls, it was much less trouble than having to contend with the head boy. James was good-looking, yet annoyingly arrogant, and even more annoyingly out of my league.

I waited for about ten minutes for the noise to dissipate, which it didn't. It was like trying to sleep in a thunderstorm. So I hauled myself out of bed, pulled on my thick dressing gown and trudged down into the common room. I found the celebrations in full swing even though it was just the quidditch team and a couple of impressionable year six girls cooing over their stories. As soon as I made my entrance, James got up, he opened his mouth and I knew what was coming.

"We weren't making too much noise were we Lily?" He asked in an absolutely charming way making it impossible for any girl to be mad at him.

"Just a bit,"

"I'm sorry," He apologised.

I held my hand up, "No need, carry on, Congratulations for wining the match," I could hardly be angry when I'd been making noise the other night and they hadn't complained to me. James raised his eyebrows, "I didn't come for an argument James, don't look so surprised." I paused, "I'm just heading down to our dorm, I'm whacked," I explained.

"You don't look so bad," he reassured me, making me instantly aware of my appearance and increasing my desire to make a quick exit.

"Yeah right," I laughed, "Have fun guys," I said exiting the tower. I made my way down the main staircases to the fifth floor passing nearly headless nick on the way. The castle was creepy on a night, and I never understood how anyone could dare go walking in it at night so I was glad of only having two floors to travel. I entered the portrait with a huge sigh of relief and made a beeline to my bed. My head literally collapsed onto the pillows and I snuggled under my duvet trying to get comfortable.

I tossed and turned again to no avail. It was much colder down here than it was up in the tower and I felt very shivery. I got out of bed and hurried into James study and grabbed a top and pulled it on, while I was retrieving the top I spotted his bottle of fire whiskey which I borrowed, thinking it would either help me fall asleep or get warm.

I got back into bed and took a couple of swigs, which I soon regretted. Having spent the majority of my day writing essays in the library and having missed my lunch and supper, I began to feel quite light-headed; unfortunately it still had no effect on my body warmth. I lay still for a moment, almost paranoid I could hear noises, but dismissed them as creaky stairs or something and closed my eyes tight. Which was when I heard the portrait close.

"James?" I called out nervously into the silence, a figure appeared at my open bedroom door.

"Just me," his voice replied getting a little closer. "Is that my fire whiskey next to your bed Lily? Do you even like the stuff?"

"I was cold," I moaned.

"And, are you wearing my top?"

"I was cold," I yawned.

"The amount of the fire whiskey that's gone, you can't be" he sniggered.

"I'm freezing" I replied.

He reached under the covers and felt my arm it was cold compared to his warm touch.

"You are," he agreed. "Want warming up?"

James had been like this from day one. Ever suggestive, he was to every girl in the school, he was a womaniser, he always had been, he could never get enough, and so I didn't take it seriously. This time though I said yes, surprising even myself.

He got into bed next to me and put his arm around my body I felt like I instantly began to warm up.

"So," I began, almost feeling awkward that I was in this position, me and James were close friends, but we had never been this close before. "How come the party ended so soon?"

"It didn't, its still going on," he admitted.

"Why are you here then?" I giggled.

"You," he replied. "I know you get paranoid when you come down here alone. I was just checking you were okay, I wasn't going to stop"

I smiled in the darkness, he may be a charmer, but he was a thoughtful one at that. We talked for a while about our Christmas holidays until we felt ourselves drifting off to sleep.

"Lily," James started sleepily,

"Mmmmm?"

"Will you consider giving me the time of day when you're not cold? Or drunk?"

"Maybe," I mumbled, falling asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Okay, haven't written for a while, but I'm intending to continue with this one.

That is, if you want me to. Who knows in what direction aswell, I will see where the wind takes me.


End file.
